In a New Light
by storycat12
Summary: Lily meets a couple of special people that change her view of pranking, Slytherins, and ... James? That's right L/J! Will Lily find James isn't really arogant? Take a chance and read please! It's better than the summary, I swear! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

I was bored out of my mind. All I was doing was patrolling, which was basically pointless. No one would be stupid enough to try anything in plain view, but it was part of my duty. I am a prefect; therefore I have to do what I am asked. I sighed and walked around the corner. Suddenly, someone ran directly into me. I reached out one hand and gripped the wall to steady myself while using the other to steady the person who ran into me. I looked down to see a girl in her third year. She had dark hair that fell to her waist and bright hazel eyes filled with fear. She looked up at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. It's just, some people are chasing me and I had to get away and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and…" she trailed off as a guy yelled,

"Hey, get back here! I know you're here somewhere!" Her eyes widened and she jumped behind me. A group of boys ran into the corridor.

"Where are you? Come on, I know you're in here!" The girl winced behind me and slowly came out. She stood up straight and looked at the group. I noticed she was wearing Gryffindor robes and they were wearing Slytherin robes. They smirked at her and walked forward slowly.

"Why'd you run away? We aren't going to hex you. We just want to know your name. Now, will you tell me your name?" She shook her head and he growled at her. "Fine then, I'll have to get it out of you the hard way. Imperio!" the boy yelled. A dreamy look appeared on the girl's face. I was surprised to see that she suddenly snapped out of it and yelled,

"I won't tell you my name! I won't, I won't! You can't make me!" I watched admiringly as she glared at the boys. They swelled with fury and the leading boy yelled, "Crucio!" I quickly did a Shield Charm and glared at the boys.

"You have detention. Now, I want you out of here in 5…4…3…2…1!" They ran out immediately, scared of what I would do to them. The girl smiled at me.

"Thank you. Again, I'm really sorry for running you over. By the way, my name's Andrea─" she was cut off by a shriek.

"Andrea Potter! If you don't come here, we'll never be able to hex those stupid Slytherins to oblivion!" A girl with black hair and blue eyes ran in. Her eyes widened when she saw me. I laughed inwardly. At least this girl knew she would be in trouble now that she yelled that.

"Sorry Izzy, but I was a bit busy trying to run for my life!" Andrea said, rolling her eyes. I smiled at that. What? I do have a sense of humor, no matter what James Potter says. Ugh, James Potter. He is such an idiot! Ever sense last year, he's been trying to get me to go out with him. That meant crazy pick-up lines, stupid dates (I never said yes), and big headaches. Potter was such an idiot! I'm surprised that this girl has the same last name as him. I bet this is his sister. I've never heard of him having a sister but it wouldn't surprise me. She was like a younger, girl version of him. Except, she seemed sweeter, kinder, and everything he wasn't. If James Potter was like Andrea Potter, I might just say yes to him.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I realized I had missed half of their conversation. And speak of the devil, the Marauders suddenly came in. They were laughing and discussing pranks. James was about to call out to me but he saw Andrea and Izzy and stopped. He grinned widely.

"I was wondering who was yelling about hexing Slytherins. I should've known it was the fabulous Izzy and Andrea!" James said smiling at them. They grinned at him. Andrea glanced over at me and smiled kindly.

"Well, it sure wasn't Lily who was yelling about hexing Slytherins. Though, I have a feeling she'll gladly help," she gave me a pointed look. I frowned.

"I don't remember telling you my name. So, how'd you know?" She grinned and straightened her midnight blue glasses (they had slipped and were about to fall off the bridge of her nose).

"Lily dear, I know just about everything and everyone in this school. They don't know me but I know them. You'll find being the least popular student in the school has its advantages. You can sit quietly and hear all the latest gossip. And honestly, just about everyone knows about all the different ways James has tried to ask you out and how every single one of them failed. I know about you, Lily," she said giving me a small smile. James sighed.

"Do you always go around with a depressing aura? Honestly, are you trying to freak everyone out? You never act this way at home." She laughed.

"And you don't act arrogant at home, so why do you act that way here? We all have different ways we want to be seen and how we really are. I want my friends and family to see me as me and I want everyone else to think I'm a creepy chick who knows who they are when they don't know who I am. It's actually highly enlightening to freak everyone out." Sirius barked a laugh. Remus, Peter, Izzy, and I all held back a laugh. James flushed and looked down. I immediately stopped. James Potter was actually giving away the fact that he just acted arrogant? That's surprising.

Izzy interrupted the little show that was going on by saying, "Well Andrea? Are we going to do it or what? You know, I would really like to finish this before my beautiful hair turns grey!" Andrea laughed and nodded. They were just about to leave when I called out.

"Hey, you know what curse really works? Come here," I beckoned them. They came over and I whispered a curse in their ear. Slowly, they grinned. Izzy stepped back and bowed dramatically.

"Why, Miss Evans, I believe it _is _possible for us to corrupt you! We just need a tragic event to happen and we'll have a corrupted Lily with us!" she cried. I rolled my eyes and gave her a stern look.

"Watch it. I will not hesitate to hex you if you don't shut up." She grinned and bowed. "As you wish, my lady. Come one, Rea! I want to try out the new curse!" With that, the duo left. The Marauders turned to me.

"What?" I asked innocently.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Marauders had interrogated me, we went to go see Andrea and Izzy hex the Slytherins. We arrived just in time. I grinned encouragingly and they grinned back. Quietly, the duo repeated the curse I had given them and waved their wands in the correct formation. Suddenly, the group who had tried to use Unforgivable Curses on Andrea had boils all over their faces. I had given them specific instructions on how to arrange the boils to where it said whatever they wanted it to. So, some of the group had _BASTARD _written on their faces and the others had _WANKER_. Everyone but the Slytherins burst into laughter. Professor McGonagall came running over and even she had a slightly amused look.

"Who did this?" she cried out. For a moment there was silence and then both Izzy and Andrea stood.

"We did Professor. Amazing, isn't it? Very powerful piece of magic that we just had to share with everyone, it is. I do hope you see it as a, ah, practice session," Andrea said, her eyes bright. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her.

"As a matter of fact, I do not Ms. Potter. I see it as bullying and that deserves a de─" I cut her off there by standing up.

"I'm very sorry Professor, but it was I who gave them that curse. You see, that group decided to use some Unforgivable Curses on Andrea. I was on duty and stopped him from using one of them but not in time to save her from the Imperious Curse. I gave her the curse so she could have revenge. If I am correct, Professor, detention would not be enough to punish these bastards. Am I correct?" She blinked. Finally, she seemed to pull herself together and nodded.

"You are Ms. Evans. I will let you three off with a warning and as for you," she glared at the Slytherins, "you are too report to my office at 6:00 tonight for detention. I will see you tonight." She then walked off briskly. I sat down as Andrea and Izzy came over to us. We were silent for a moment before everyone started praising me for coming up with the curse and the girls for doing it and getting away with it.

"Izzy, you are correct: we will soon corrupt Lily Evans!" I groaned.

"Oh dear God, help me!" I pleaded and everyone laughed. We headed back to the common room and went to bed. I smiled as I slipped into a deep sleep. Maybe I was being corrupted by the Marauders. But I sure wasn't complaining.

oOo

I sighed in frustration. Stupid Transfiguration! I just don't get it! How are you supposed to turn your eyebrows yellow? It's just so frustrating! I sighed again and walked into the dorm I shared with my fellow fifth year girls. I walked up to my bed and was about to sit when I saw someone lying there already.

"Andrea! What are you doing here?" I laughed when she sat up. Her dark hair that was usually just windswept was completely messed up. She looked up at me groggily with her usually bright hazel eyes. Right now, she looked as if she hadn't gotten any sleep for the past week.

"I'm exhausted! Whoever thought homework, pranking, and Quidditch would make me so tired?" Andrea whined. I just laughed and motioned for her to follow me. I took her down to the Great Hall and led her to her brother.

"Hey Potter, your sister is tired. You might want to talk to her about not spreading herself out to much," I called out. He looked up and laughed when he saw his sister's disgruntled appearance.

"Andrea Potter, what have I told you about balance? You need to learn balance or you're never going to be happy!" James scolded her playfully. Andrea just groaned in response and plopped down next to him. I shook my head, still laughing. That girl was so strange.

"Hello! How are you, my dearest friend?" Izzy chirped happily. Andrea just shook her head. Izzy frowned. "Hey, why won't you talk to me? I don't have anything in my teeth, right? Do I stink? Look, I'm sorry. But, I can't help the fact that it is hot out there and I was practicing Quidditch so…yes I'm going to sweat." By the time she finished, Andrea was laughing. She wasn't the only one, however. The Marauders were roaring with laughter. Izzy narrowed her eyes at the five and turned to me.

"What's with them?" she asked glaring at them and folding her arms across her chest. I just shook my head, amused. It wasn't everyday you found a girl asleep on your bed one moment and the next; she's on the ground laughing. I sighed and headed towards the library. I might as well get some of that Transfiguration homework done. I might well have some of it done before the Marauders and Andrea die of laughter. I laughed. I have to be there to see that! That would be hilarious to see Potter and his friends and sister die of laughing! Maybe I can take a picture. I smiled in unconsciously as I walked in deep thought. Though that would be awesome, I would definitely miss them. Not that I would be telling them that anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

You'd think being thirteen with magical powers, a very high sense of humor, a knack for trouble, and tons of brains would make you exhausted. But that's not the case for Andrea Potter. She was always thinking up new pranks and running from people. Isabel Crane was the same, though she wasn't quite as smart as Andrea. Izzy was the kind of girl who could make anyone laugh. I would've thought she was James Potter's sister instead of Andrea. But things are never what they seem, are they?

I was going over this in my mind while having breakfast one morning at Hogwarts in my fifth year. Izzy and Andrea were sitting a few people away from me and I could see them whispering things to each other. The Marauders were sitting a few people away from them and were also whispering to each other. I wasn't surprised. Both groups were constantly pranking. I couldn't stop them but sometimes I didn't want to. Their pranks were sometimes funny.

I spotted Severus at the Slytherin table and smiled at him. He smiled back and we went back to eating. After breakfast, I started to my first class but was stopped by Andrea. She smiled shyly at me.

"Hey Lily, can you hide me? A group of people are trying to hurt me." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. They're calling me a squib, Lily. You have to help me." I looked down at her face and saw sadness and fear. She was a sweet girl and extremely smart, but sometimes her words aren't completely clear and her spells don't work quite as well. Therefore, she was called a squib many times even though she wasn't one. Suddenly, I heard people calling her name. We turned to see a group of Slytherins coming our way. I was shocked and disappointed to see Severus part of the group. Andrea hid behind me, terrified. She had a reason to be terrified. They were all older than her and were more powerful.

"Hello, Potter. How are you today? Have you continued your weak magic? Or are you really a squib?" Avery sneered. I narrowed my eyes.

"That's enough. She is not a squib and you know it. Now leave her alone!" I growled. They ignored me and sent a curse towards Andrea, who had stepped away from me to see who it was. It hit her arm and she cried out in pain. I heard a shout and all of the Slytherins that attacked her were on the ground unconscious. I turned to see James running towards us. He knelt next to Andrea and looked at her arm. In big black letters, it said _SQUIB_. I felt rage course through my veins and I looked over at the Slytherins. They were starting to get up and I raised my wand and shot a curse that would make them all think twice before hurting Andrea. I saw Severus looking at me with an apologetic and shocked look. His face, like the others, was covered in boils. I turned back to Andrea after I glared at him. James was helping her up and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we led her to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey was quick about cleaning it up. She didn't even ask what happened. Andrea was still crying, however. I watched as James hugged her and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. He looked at her with worried eyes. It was clear that he loved her very much. She was his sister and he loved her dearly. Huh, maybe he isn't just an arrogant toe-rag. Maybe there's something else hidden under the arrogance. There might even be a better person hidden under there.

oOo

Later that day, Severus tried to talk to me but I didn't let him. He had hurt one of my friends and I wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't even do anything. Why are you so mad at me?" he whined. I spun around and glared at him.

"You did do something. You let them hurt her. She didn't do anything wrong and you hurt her. She isn't a squib and you know it! So why did you let them put that on her arm? She was so upset that she cried for ages! But you don't care, do you?" He looked hurt.

"Lily, I do care! I didn't mean for them to do that! I didn't want it!"

"But you didn't stop them! You didn't help her! And that's why I'm mad. You let them do something that would hurt an innocent little girl!"

"She's Potter's sister! You hate Potter! But you helped him carry her to the hospital wing! After all he did to you, you help him!" I was shocked. Why would he bring this up? Just because she was James's sister didn't mean she should be hated too!

"Idiot! I was helping Andrea not him! And at the moment, he's acting a whole lot nicer than you are!" I hissed.

"But, you still helped him! And now you're defending him! What has gotten into you, Lily? You've snapping at me and defending Potter and helping Potter's sister. What's wrong with you, Lily? Has he given you something?" I stared at him and gave a hollow laugh.

"Is that what you think this is about? Is that why you think I'm helping Andrea? She's my friend, moron! I have not been defending Potter and I don't seem to recall snapping at you for no reason. The real question is what has gotten into you? You've been hurting innocent people and hanging out with people who also hurt innocent people!" People had gathered to watch. I wanted to hex Severus and leave. I was sick of this conversation. He was always accusing me of defending, liking, or befriending James and getting ready to leave him. But after what I saw in the hospital wing, I think I would be better off friends with James. Everything would be so much easier than being friends with Severus.

I narrowed my eyes at Severus, silently daring him to speak. He didn't. "Severus, I don't understand you. Why would you hurt people who have never hurt you? She has done nothing, _nothing_, to you and you helped curse her. I really think we shouldn't be friends." With that, I turned and walked off.


End file.
